


Hearth's Warming Eve

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never wanted to be in the spotlight.  Never once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth's Warming Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Date Written: 6 January 2012  
> Word Count: 327  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistlerose**](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/210956.html?thread=4476940#t4476940>  
> Summary: I never wanted to be in the spotlight. Never once.  
> Spoilers: Episode 2x11 "Hearth's Warming Eve"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios, Studio B Productions, and The Hub. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", The Hub, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I adore me some Fluttershy like nobody's business. And I really wanted to write a Fluttershy-centric piece here, but had no idea what to do. Then I rewatched "Hearth's Warming Eve" and had my idea. And it just flowed from there. I love when that happens!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

"Two minutes to curtain."

Oh no! It's almost time. I'm not going to make it. I know I'm going to freeze out there with all those ponies staring at me. I may even forget all of my lines. It'll be a disaster. Everypony will know that I ruined the first Hearth's Warming Eve play since Princess Luna was returned to Princess Celestia and all of Equestria.

I never wanted to be in the spotlight. Never once. But these friends of mine keep finding ways to drag me there anyway. Why anypony would want to have all of that attention and scrutiny is beyond me.

If it weren't for the Elements of Harmony, I wouldn't have to deal with all of this attention, and I wouldn't be in this play. I know it so well, and always looked forward to hearing it each year when I was just a foal. But to be part of the telling of it? No, I'm only doing this because my friends asked me to.

When it's all over, I'll go back home and cuddle with Angel before the fire, just like my family always did on Hearth's Warming Eve. We can put out some food for all of the little animals that aren't hibernating, maybe even some warm bits of cloth. I'm sure Rarity won't mind if I use some of her old scraps that aren't useful for her designs anymore. I'll ask later to be safe.

And tomorrow, we'll all get together to exchange gifts at the library. I know it's Twilight's home, but it's become our gathering place. It's so warm and cheerful when we all gather there. I just hope all of my friends will like their gifts.

Okay, Fluttershy, you can do this. The others stopped fighting to do this play, so you can be strong and work past your fear. It'll be your greatest gift to your friends. And to yourself.

Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, my friends.


End file.
